Opposites Attract
by pyrogirl2000
Summary: Why is Mai acting super happy for the past two days? Who's this Zero? Will we ever solve this case? Please be nice. This is my first Fanfic. I would love comments and ideas for the next chapters. LinxMai MonkxAyako JohnxMasako. I am so sorry for all spelling mistakes. My computer thinks it knows everything. If you notice any please point it out in the comments. Rating may change.
1. Prolouge

It all started when their client came on July 5th.

Mai slammed her hand down on her alarm clock to stop the constant beeping noise. She swore she had turned that thing off just five minutes ago. She groaned and opened her eyes and picked up her phone and answered it. " Naru stop calling me-" she stopped when she heard someone chuckling 'wait naru does not chuckle and this sounds more female' "So the way you greet a friend is by calling them a narcissist. Wow, you have changed huh?" The person on the other side said.

"Wait is that you, Zero?" Mai practically screamed sitting up in bed fully awake now.

"Well, who else would it be? Didn't you get my text message yesterday, or did you think that person had the wrong number eh?" Zero responded with slight chuckle in her voice. "Oh and if your wondering why I am calling it's because you need to get to work so ja ne." With that said she hung up.

Mai jumped out of bed and quickly got ready. By the time she was done it was 7:20. She quickly grabbed her keys and phone and ran out the door but not without locking it. From there she ran all the way to work like usual and entered SPR. When she walked in Naru and Lin looked at her in slight surprise. Being confused as to their surprise she turned to look at the clock witch said 7:28.

She turned and looked at them again when Naru started speaking.

"Mai for once you are early maybe I am finally getting through your stupidity and to the actual little brains you have left." He stated rudely.

Mai glared at him and spoke "No I'm early because Zero woke me up and told me to go to work. So I just happened to be early." Afterwards she muttered some rude names of said narcissist.

Naru raised a eyebrow at this and asked "Who is Zero? A boyfriend?" It would be an under statement to say he was only a little curious. When he asked though Lin stiffened slightly. Naru knew that Lin was in love with Mai. Though nobody else knew.

Mai grinned, but shook her head "No, Zero is a friend of mine from a few years ago. She left to live with her grandparents. We haven't spoke since she left."

Lin relaxed slightly now knowing that this Zero was a girl. When he reassured he walked away to his office.

Naru continued to question the girl "So how old is Zero?" questioned Naru.

"17 why?" responded Mai.

"Because I'm your boss and need to know these things." stated Naru before he turned around to go to his office, but stopped at the door and said "Oh and Mai… Tea." Then he disappeared into his office.


	2. Chapter 1

Mai was still mad at Naru, but she was also over joyed that she had got to talk to Zero again. It had been almost 3 years since she had spoken or seen Zero. It was such wonderful surprise. Mai sighed and walked into the kitchen and started to make Naru his tea. 'God I hate that Tea loving narcissistic jerk' she though has she poured the tea into 3 cups.

She quickly placed the 'Holy' tea on a tray and went to Naru's door and knocked only when she heard an 'enter' did she dare come into his 'Lair'. She quickly opened the door walked in and placed his tea next to him and started to walk out when he called her name. She turned around and looked at Naru with a questioning gaze.

"We have a client coming in at 2:30. Have tea ready to be served, understood?" he spoke without looking up from his work. She nodded her head, smiling. It had been a while since Naru was interested in a case. Mai then walked out of his office and closed the door. She then went and knocked on Lin's door. When she heard him say come in she opened the door and walked to Lin. Lin was working on his computer like usual, but he stopped so he could take his tea from her.

"Thank you," Lin said to Mai before taking a sip of the tea. 'Mmmmm... as good as always though I shouldn't expect any less of her tea' Lin thought quietly to him self. He looked up to see Mai close his door behind her.

Mai sighed as she sat down at her desk. It had been almost 3 years now since she started working for Naru. She had worked with him for 1 year at first. This was because he had finally found Gene. Or at least what was left of him. Gene was hit by a car, the driver had wrapped him in a sheet and dumped him in a lake. After they had found his body Naru and Lin went back to England.

We didn't see Naru or Lin for a whole year. In that year they had been gone, I had finished high school. I had also saw the Ayako and Monk less. I didn't get to see John and Masako at all. Though I did keep in touch with Yasu. I started collage, I am in the paranormal investigation area. I am ahead of my classmates because I have been out in the field and know how to set up the equipment. About 3 months after I started collage Naru came back and so did Lin.

When they came back we were all told to come to SPR asap. Within 2 hours everyone was there. Naru hired us all again saying it would be a pain to find new members. It was in those first few weeks that I realized that my 'crush' for Naru was childish and I had gotten over it. I thought I was done with crushes and stuff like like for then, but as usual nothing goes my way.

So here I am now with a crush on Lin and I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me the slightest. I shook my head to get those thoughts out and looked at the clock. '2:20! What the heck?! Have I been thinking that whole time? Man, Naru's going to get at me for this' Mai thought.

She quickly stood up and walked to the kitchen to prepare tea. As soon as she got the cups down and then water to start heating up the door opened. She quickly rushed out of the kitchen and greeted the client and lead them to the couch and said she would go get her boss. Mai swiftly went to Naru's door and knocked.

"Come in." Naru said.

Mai opened his door and poked her head in and stated "The clients here, Naru." With that he nodded his head and started to stand. Mai left and went to the kitchen and finished making tea. When she entered the room she immediately placed tea cups in front of Naru, Lin, and Mr. Hisaki[The client].

"So Hisaki-san, what is happening at your inn?" Naru started while opening up his black book and grabbing his tea. He then took a sip and placed it back down on the table and looked at Hisaki-san.

"Well... I-I guess it began about 3 years ago. My daughter, Susuki kept telling me to meet her new friend, but when we got there nobody was there. I asked Susuki where her friend was and she said she was sitting in the chair. Nobody was sitting in the chair so I just told her to have fun and not to get in trouble and left. It's been just like that of the last 3 years. Nothing has really happened until a few days ago. I was in bed with my wife when we heard Susuki scream. We ran there as fast as we could and by the time we got there so was a maid that happened to be near by. We entered Susuki's room to see what was wrong and there was blood on the mirror. It said 'I will have you, Susuki.' After that we pulled her out of her room and she slept with us. Now 2 of our maids are missing. There was five missing, but we found 3 of them." Hisaki-san spoke with slight fear in his voice.

"Good, then we can question the maids you did find." Naru said while writing something in his notebook.

"I'm afraid that is not possiable, Shibuya-san. The maids that were found are dead." Hisaki-san said slowly sadness clear in his voice.

Naru looked up at him and nodded slowly.

"The weird thing is," Hisaki-san continued "all the maids that have disappeared had long blueish silver hair and are very pale and thin." Naru nodded his head as Lin typed on his computer. "Oh, and before I forget I hired 1 other group. So I hope you can work along side them. I think there is only 2 or 3 of them after all."Hisaki-san said as he was leaving.

After he left Naru turned to Mai and said "Call the others tell them to be here at 7 o'clock tomorrow." Naru then stood up and went back to his office. Lin followed Naru's example and he went to his office.

After Mai called everyone and told them it was 6:27. So Mai went home to get prepared for the next day.


	3. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention this when I started writing but I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters(sadly)

Also don't forget to give me reveiws for ideas for the next Chapters

Ja ne

When Mai got to her apartment she found a letter infront of her door. She bent down and picked it up and saw her name written on the front. She knew that hand writing from anywhere. She grinned and unlocked her door and entered her home. She closed the door and quickly ripped open the letter.

It was just like Zero to put a letter infront of her door when she was not home. Zero has a thing against emotional meetings or something like that. Mai never really understood Zero.

As she read the letter she could not help but grin even more. It seems she knew one thing about Zero. Zero loved the paranrmal. It's practically part of her.

'So it seems that other team is led by Zero. I guess that is predictiable.' thought Mai as she set the letter on the counter. And went down the hall to her bedroom. As Mai entered her bedroom she dropped her bag next to the door. She then went to the closet and pulled out a duffel bag to put her clothes and other needed items for the case.

After she finished getting her stuff into her bag she zipped it up and set it one the floor.

Mai sighed and jumped onto her bed and laid down on her bed. 'I hope I don't have any of those dreams tonight' Mai thought as her eyes drifted closed and then she went into her dreamland.

When Mai awoke the next morning she was refreshed and ready to go, though she was curious as to what woke her up. That's when she heard her phone ding meaning she had received a message. Mai reached over and grabbed her phone and flipped in open to see the message.

The message said 'Mai you better get up knowing you your probably late to work a lot without me to wake you up on time. Now get ready I will be seeing you at the case today. Don't get hurt.' It was from Zero. Mai jumped up and looked up at the clock which read 6:08 am.

Mai raced over to the bathroom with clothes and took a cold shower. Even though she hated cold showers she had too. Her crush on Lin was now making her dream about him. She felt like a guy in a way. They always are taking cold showers after dreams like that!

After Mai finished her shower she went to her kitchen and made herself some breakfast. She quickly finished her meal, grabbed her bag and left for the office. As she got to the office she noticed that the gang was just arriving like she was.

'Hhhmmmm... maybe I ahould use Zero as a alarm clock and not the real thing. She is much better at getting the job done.' Mai thought as she walked up to the others.

"Jou-chan," Monk said happily while giving her a bear hug, "Oh what's this? Your here on time that's unusal!" Monk finished as he let her go before Ayako could hit him in the head with 'death' purse.

"Blame Zero. She always nags about getting to places on time!" Mai retorted back.

"Stop gossiping you two we have a job to do!" Naru said glaring at us after setting a box down in the van.

Mai nodded quickly and put her bag in the van and then ran up to the office to see if she could do anything. As she got inside she saw that Lin was carrying the last of the equipment. She stepped to the side to let Lin through and walked over to her desk to get the present she had bought for Zero knowing of her return. The present wasn't much just a journal and a pencil, but she knew Zero would be happy to receive such a gift.

Zero loved to write. If Zero wasn't writing she was reading. It had been so long since Mai last saw Zero that she could hardly remember what she looked like anymore.

Mai quickly left the office and locked it up. She the ventured down the stairs to the van where every one was gathered.

"On this case," Naru began in his usual flat tone, "nobody is to go anywhere with out partners, and also there will be another group there that we will have to work alongside. Understood? Good now lets get going we don't have all day." and with that said and done Naru turned around and opened the passanger door.

We all nodded and went to our cars. In the van it will only be Naru, Lin, and Mai. In Monk's car there will be Monk, Ayako, Masako, John, an last but not least Yasu.

We started our cars and started to drive to the Inn where Mai would get to see Zero for the first time in a long time.

The entire ride was quiet nobody spoke. Lin was busy driving, Naru was reading a case file, and Mai was asleep as always leaning on Lin's shoulder.

_**Dream Begins**_

_Mai looked around the astrial plane looking for Gene, but only saw the spirits. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and swiftly turned around and was met with the sight of Gene smiling at her gently._

"_Gene!" Mai yelled and threw her arms around him. It had been a while since she had last seen Gene._

_Gene chuckled and gently pryed Mai off him so he could speak with her about the case. "Mai, you need to be careful on this case it is very dangerous if you are alone, ok? Also, you need to keep an eye on your friend. Don't get caught by surprise. Remember your wardings. I have to go, but we will talk later." Gene spoke. _

_With that said and done Mai faded out from the dream world into the real world._

_**Dream Ends**_


	4. Chapter 3

I'm sooooooo so sorry I had a serious case of writers block! I just came up with more ideas for the story so time to get this show on the road.

Also if you notice that two of the characters last names are the same is because they are fraternal twins. Also when I made up their last name I was sooooo not trying to copy make a reference or anything to Death Note.

I don't own Ghost hunt or it's characters, sadly!

MAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAI

Mai slowly opened her eyes to the bright light that was the sun. She looked to her right where some one was shaking her shoulder. It was Monk.

"Come on Jou-chan wake up, Naru will get mad if you don't. You know how he gets. Anyway we're here." Monk said while he was shaking her awake (Like that's even possible she just happened to wake up when he shook her shoulder).

Mai shot up at the last sentence. Zero! She was going to get to see Zero again. She quickly slid out of the van, landing on her feet. She quickly looked around and saw a motorcycle and a black SUV parked outside, but no sign of Zero.

"Mai, are you going to stand there all day and do nothing, or are you going to do your job?" Naru said glaring at her as he walked past with his black book in hand. "We won't be unloading until later right now we are going to meet with the client and the others team. Oh, and when you get inside, tea." He finished as he walked inside of the inn.

The inside of the inn was Japanese styled with shojo doors and such. A young girl was waiting for them (unfortunately it was not Zero). The girl was wearing a purple kimono with silver sakura flowers on the sleeves and bodice. The girl looked to be the age of 14 or so. The young girl bowed and gestured for Mai and monk to go to a room to their left.

Mai and Monk walked in the room and looked around. The room had a Japanese style table with cushions. Naru was writing in his black book while Lin stood to the side silently. John, Masako, Yasu, and Ayako were in a group and talking while looking across the room and back. Across the room was Mr. Hisaki who was talking to a boy my age with black hair. Next to or rather behind him was two other boys. One was blonde, blue eyed, and reminded me of John somewhat. The other had brown hair, brown eyes, and was kind of tall(even though all of them were kind of tall, he just happened to be the tallest of them).

Then there she was. Zero. Her silver hair and her silver eyes slightly reflected the light. She also had a pale complexion to go with it. She was the only person sitting at he table and she was reading a book, while drinking tea(her attitude was kind of like Naru's but she wasn't a narcissist). As soon as Mai caught sight of her she grinned and ran over and practically tackled Zero.

In the end they ended up lying on the ground with Zero on her back looking at Mai bewildered and with Mai sitting on top of her grinning like a mad man. In the background she could hear several gasps come from SPR. Zero's bewildered look turned into a glare that could compete with Naru's. Monk quickly had grabbed Mai pulling her off of Zero. Mai was quickly grabbed by Ayako as well as soon as her feet were placed on the ground. Mai looked at Monk then Ayako then to Zero. The room was silent as Zero slowly picked her self up from the floor with the help of the black haired boy who she now realized had gray eyes. Ayako was the first to break the silence.

"I am so sorry. Mai, what were you thinking just jumping on somebody you don't even know? Again, I am-" Ayako stopped apologizing as soon as Zero raised her hand as a sign to stop.

"I do believe this is my fault. There is no reason to apologize, Miss Matsuzaki." Zero said in a quiet voice.

During all of this to see what would happen and if anyone had caught on yet. Of course it was Yasu who realized it first.

"Wait a second, would you happen to be Zero? The Zero that Mai won't stop talking about?" Yasu blurted out staring wide eyed at Zero. He was probably expecting someone more like me, but Zero and I are like polar opposites. She's all work no play.

"Yes, though I don't see why Mai would find it necessary to talk about me as if I was resurrected from the dead. I had only moved away for a few years." Zero said while purposely staring at me to make her point to me. I decided it was my turn to talk.

"Well, it sure feels like it. I mean you were gone for so long and I had heard nothing from you!" I said with slight anger trying to justify my actions.

"Mai. I may not have been in contact with you, but was aware of what your were doing. I was making sure you were safe with all means necessary." She explained quietly. It was then that I noticed that she was leaning on the black haired boy. I guess she noticed that I looked at him because she started to talk again. "I am sorry for not introducing myself properly to begin with my name is Zero Rivialle. This here," she said then she pointed to the black haired boy and continued, "is Kyle Kitsune." she then pointed behind her to the blonde boy and once again continued, "This is James Yagami. And last but not least this is Peter Yagami." she finished after she pointed at the brunette boy.

Naru stepped forward and started his part of introductions. "My name is Kazuya Shibuya and I am the head of SPR. This is my assistant Koujo Lin. The two standing beside Mai are Takigawa Hoshou and Ayako Matsuzaki. These three to my right is John Brown, Masako Hara, and Yatsuhara." he pointed at each person as he said their name.

"Yes, I'm quiet aware who every one is in SPR. Mai had a photo of you and I decided to look into it. Though, I must say I enjoyed meeting you all in person." Zero said while slightly smiling with a small tip of her head. Her smile looked completely forced, but I only know that because I really know her.

Kyle stepped still slightly supporting Zero spoke up, "Well, I believe introductions are over now. I suggest we sit down and talk over what we plan to do. We will need to collaborate or we will never get this case done." When he finished he smiled.

With that everyone sat down. The case has begun.


	5. Chapter 4

So sorry for the delay. Anyhow here is the next chapter.

Reminder: I do NOT own Ghost Hunt or any of it's characters!

LINLINLINLINLINLINLINLINLINLINLINLINLINLINLINLINLINLINLIN

So this is the person that Mai was so excited to see. This Zero girl seems to know Mai enough that she's not surprised to see Mai here. I don't trust her, not yet at least. When Mai hugged her earlier I saw her sleeve ride up a little, there was some kind of ink in a pattern on her wrist. Though it could just be a normal tattoo or something of the like.

Ugh. I don't like not knowing who exactly Mai is friends with. Zero looks to be a few years younger than Mai, but looks can be deceiving. The saying 'eyes are windows to the soul' is some what true, it's hard to hide emotion in the eyes. Zero looks like she has see some bad things, and has learned a lot of lessons.

_But that doesn't matter right now, _Lin thought shaking his head slightly. He reached into his bag and pulled out his laptop, and opened it to a new document. When he look back up he noticed that the boy with black hair with Zero, Kyle he believed his name was, had also pul1ed out a laptop. Lin wondered how they all began hunting the supernatural like them. They all looked pretty young, the oldest looking was Kyle, he looked about eighteen to nineteen. Peter and James seem to be around the same age, while Zero looks to be about sixteen to seventeen years old. She seems too young to be in the ghost hunting business, but Naru was in the business at that age as well so I don't think her age really matters.

Though from the look in all of their eyes and all their actions, they know what they're doing. Lin looked at Mai, who was sitting on his right. She was frowning while staring at Zero and Kyle. _I wonder what has her so worried. _Lin thought to himself. He was going to ask Mai, but Mr. Hisaki began to speak.

"I just want to thank you all for coming here and helping my family. At the moment we have closed so there will be no other guests till this is over. Ink hope that both of you(as in both teams) can get along long enough to solve this case." Mr. Hisaki said looking at both teams.

"Of course," Naru said while closing his black book.

"I doubt it will be a problem," Zero said nodding her head while looking at Kyle, Peter, and James whom were sitting on her left side. All three of them nodded back and looked to us.

Ayako, John, Monk, Masako and Mai nodded at the other team. Lin didn't nod his head, he was a little leery of Zero. There was something about her that put him on edge some thing was not right with her. Not to mention that she had a similar hair color to that of the maids that went missing. He was going to work with them, but he was not fully ready to trust them quiet yet.

"Well then if that is all settled I think we should show you to your rooms," Mr. Hisaki said motioning to the fourteen year old girl from earlier. She nodded and started to head out of the room. Everyone stood up and followed her.

MAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAI

As everyone was walking out of the room Ayako and Monk pulled me to the back of the group.

"So that's Zero," Ayako said looking at Zero than me, "She's more different than expected. I mean she seems to be like your total opposite!" Ayako exclaimed.

Monk nodded "I find it kind of hard to imagine you two as friends. Zero's kind of cold and distant. You are...well, you, there is no other way to say it. How did you two even become friends in the first place?" Monk asked me looking at me through the corner of his eyes.

Mai laughed and looked at Zero's back. "Let's just say Zero wasn't as cold as a child as she is now," Mai said her gaze turning sorrowful, "She used to be so full of life, smiling and laughing almost like a normal kid her age."

Ayako and Monk looked at each other then looked at Mai. "So what happened? What made her change so much?" Monk asked.

Mai looked up at Monk then looked down. " Zero's parent's died when she was seven. Well we think they died... Nobody actually knows what happened to them. They just vanished. After that Zero kind of dulled down, and because her parents were no where to be found she was sent back to china to live with her grandparents." Mai finished right when everyone stopped.

"Everyone will be getting their own room," Mr. Hisaki stated then motioned toward the right side of the hall, "All the women will be staying in the rooms on the right side of the hallway. All the men will be staying the rooms on the left side of the hallway. You are free to choose which room you want on your respective sides. The base you requested is next to the dining hall. We will come back to retrieve you all for dinner, but for now please get comfortable in your rooms and do...well what ever you do." Mr. Hisaki said then bowed and left with the girl.

Mai saw Zero turn to the boys she came with. "Alright, you can choose your rooms now and then we will meet up to discuss the case some more." Zero said. All of the boys nodded and Peter and James immediately started to argue over which room they would get while walking down the hall.

"Choose your room and get comfortable, Mai when you find your room I want you to take a nap. We need as much information as possible." Naru said gaining everyone's attention. Mai nodded and head to a room a little down the hall way from where the others were standing.

The room was a traditional Japanese style room, tatami mats and all. There was a futon laying out on the floor already prepared for use. Mai set down her bag on the floor and pulled off her shoes and socks. She pulled back the blanket and crawled under the cover and layed down. She settled down and sighed.

_I really hope I can spend some time with Zero later. I need a distraction from Lin._ Mai thought despairingly as she slipped into her dream world.


	6. Authors Note

Sorry for all the changes in the story! I was just getting to look at what I had done when I noticed I forgot to update a whole chapter in the middle of the story! So I had to go back and delete some chapters then add them in the correct order. It took a while but it is over with. You might want to re-read the story just in case so you can make sure you are aware of all the changes that have been made. Yet again I am so very sorry. Also I deleted the Authors note from before but this one I suppose is to replace and to explain exactly what happened and why the story is so very jacked up.

I know I have been very bad about updating my chapters and that my spelling is some what messed up. Though I blame my computer which thinks it knows everything. But that does not mean that it is completely my computers falt. So I am very sorry.

I am going to try to be better at updating so I will be working on the next chapter and have it up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading my story, and have a good day or night.

Yet again I do not own Ghost Hunt but I wish I did.

Also I L-O-V-E comments so send them.


	7. Chapter 5

_**Dream begins**_

_Mai opened her eyes to see a hallway. In fact it was the hallway just outside of her room. She was confused and turned around when she heard footsteps behind her. _

"_Gene!" Mai exclaimed and rushed over to him in excitement to see him again even though they had just talked. _

_Gene smiled at Mai and gestured for her to follow him as he turned away and started walking down the hallway. Mai followed after him quickly as to not loss sight of him. He stopped in front a pair of doors and turned to Mai slightly and gave a tiny smile. _

"_I'm sorry Mai but I can't go any further. You have to go alone from here," Gene said to her as she stepped up next to him. "Just remember to be careful and if anything goes wrong leave as fast as you can. Also I suggest you stop trying to avoid Lin. You can't hide from your emotions forever Mai." He said, vanishing before Mai could respond to his last statement._

_Mai huffed and turned to face the door. "Well I guess it's just me today," she said quietly before she opened the door._

_It was kind of disorienting at first but she was able to focus a little bit. Everything was black and white like an old movie. Inside there was three people. Well to be more accurate two living people and a dead one. There was a man who was standing, he had a pistol in his right had which was pointed at a woman sitting on the floor. In her arms was another man. He was clearly dead by the way she was holding him to her chest. _

_All their faces were blurred, I couldn't see them at all. Then the woman started talking._

"_Why? Why do want to hurt us? Why my child?" the woman asked desperately. I could hear that she was crying,_

"_Why? Why? Because I loved you but you didn't love me! You chose him," He gestured at the dead man, "over me! We would have been so happy! But NO! You left me and got married to some other guy! You had a child with him! That should have been my child you birthed not his!" He was practically screaming by the time he finished talking._

"_But you know what confuses me the most. The child that you had with him doesn't even look like him. It doesn't even look like you! So how did that happen, huh? Did you cheat on that man that you 'devoted' yourself too?!" He had quieted down some by now._

"_No!"the crying woman screamed, "I didn't cheat on anyone. I didn't leave you because there never was an us! You just insane. Why can't you just leave us alone?" she was crying even more by now._

"_Oh don't worry it will be over for you soon, but not so much that child of yours." He said chuckling a little. "Oh no, not for her. She is going to suffer. I will go after her and I won't stop until I get what I want!" HE said preparing to shoot the woman._

"_But you want me not her! Leave her out of this!" She screamed, her crying had stopped and anger had taken it's place._

"_Not anymore. She will be better than you ever were. I know it." He said giving a small smile, and then he pulled the trigger. _

_Throughout this Mai had only been able to watch and had yet have a reaction. But when he pulled the trigger she leaped forward into motion screaming "No!" at the top of her lungs for that is all she could manage. _

_It didn't make a difference anyway, the woman got hit by the bullet and fell backwards. She didn't make a sound after that. _

_Mai started to cry. Why was she seeing this?! Why was this happening here at the inn of all places?! Mai thought. This was horrible, she had seen many things, but this had to be the worst. _

_The man then turned toward Mai. Mai thought that he saw something or someone behind her and looked. There was nobody behind her. Mai heard him chuckle, and turned around slowly to look at him. He was staring right at her, and he chuckled again._

"_Yes I am looking at you," He said to Mai, "I want you to pass a message to my little beauty. Tell her 'we will be seeing each other real soon'." seeing as he gave the message the man smiled and pushed the muzzle of the gun to his temple._

_And pulled the trigger._

_**Dream end**_

Mai shot up straight, screaming with all her might. When she realized she was in her room she stopped screaming and started crying. Her door slammed open and Lin rushed in with Naru, Ayako, and John. Lin quickly made way to Mai's side. He placed a hand on Mai's shoulder to get her attention. Mai froze and slowly looked up at him with a little fear in eyes. Fear that it was that man coming for her. Lin started to back off slightly hurt that Mai feared him.

When Mai noticed that it was Lin she launched herself at him. Lin's eyes widened and he looked down at Mai who was pressing her face into is chest while crying her heart out. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his torso. He lowered his arms and gently wrapped them around Mai. Everyone else had gathered at the door watching these events unfold.

Ayako stepped back and grabbed Monk's hand and looked back at him. "I wonder if they are ever going to realize their feelings for each other." Ayako whispered to Monk as they looked at the sight before their eyes.


	8. Chapter 6

**I ,sadly, not own Ghost Hunt or any of it's characters. **

**3rd person**

"Probably never if you based it off of Mai's ignorance." murmurred Zero as she walked past them and into Mai's room. Mai continued crying into Lin's chest, but Lin looked up at Zero. Zero silently communicated with Lin by just looking at him, Lin nodded and looked down at the still crying Mai.

"Mai, Zero wants to talk to you, okay?" Lin spoke softly. Mai nuzzled farther into his chest, then slowly turned her head to the side so she could see Zero, but also not leave the comfort of Lin's embrace. She didn't saw a word, hoping that Zero would understand if she didn't talk yet.

Zero knelt down to be eye level with Mai. "Mai, I need you to tell me what you were dreaming. I know it might bring back a bad memory but I need to know." Zero spoke in the same soft tone of voice that Lin was using earlier.

Mai flinched at the memory of her dream. "There was three people," Mai began, "A woman who was holding a man that had just died, and another man. The other man had a gun pointed at the woman, h-he was going to sh-shoot her. She was crying and asking the man why he was doing this. He shot her, Zero! He shot her!" Mai started to cry again.

Zero reached forward and placed a hand on both of Mai's cheeks forcing Mai to look at Zero. "I just need you to tell me one more thing Mai, can you do that?" Zero asked quietly. Mai nodded.

"Who were the people in your dream?" Zero asked with complete seriousness in her voice. Everyone in the room froze, the same question running through their minds,'how should Mai know who it is?' Mai shook her head.

"For some reason I couldn't see their faces... I wish I knew who it was so I could just know." Mai cried and turned her face back to Lin's chest and started another fit of crying.

Zero sighed and stood up slowly. She placed hand over her eyes with a weary look on her face. Zero turned toward the door with the intention of leaving but Ayako and Monk stood in her way. "What the heck was that all about? How should Mai know who was in her dream since Yasu hasn't gotten back to us yet?" Ayako questioned her.

Zero glared at Ayako and spoke slowly, enuciating her words carefully,spoke. "You may not know the history of what happened her but I do! Anyway if the people in her dream went missing or were found dead would have not been on the news?" She then went around Ayako and went out the door and nobody stopped her.

Ayako just stared into the air for a minute before shaking her head. "How could she know what happened here before we did? I mean we have YASU!" She spoke in a whisper as to not desturb the half asleep Mai.

Monk shook his head, "Maybe they did the research on the place as soon as they got the case? Only way to know for sure is to ask them." Monk said in response with a shrug of his shoulders. Monk looked over towards Mai and Lin, and seeing that she was falling asleep spoke once more. "We should go back to bed and talk in the morning. Mai is almost asleep again, Lin can you put her back in bed?"

Lin nodded and everyone left the room exept Lin who picked up the drowsy Mai and placed her on the bed. He pulled up the covers to cover her then started to back off, with the intention of leaving the room. Mai swiftly reached out and grabbed his hand, her speed surprised Lin, but he tossed that thought as he looked into her eyes. In her eyes was just a twinge of fear, but that was enough to make Lin freeze.

"Please... stay. I don't...want to...be...alone." Mai spoke in a sleep ridden voice. She even sounded slightly paniced. Lin nodded as to ease her mind. He went to sit on the bed next to her, but she tugged him forward and he almost fell on her. Each one of his hands landed on either side of his head. He froze above her and stared into her eyes and she stared back. She reached for his left hand and lifted it up. She then scooted over closer to the wall. Lin then understood what she was trying to say. He stood up and slipped off his shoes. Mai lifted the covers and Lin slid under next to her.

Mai curled into Lin making him stiffen. Slowly he relaxed and wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer. Mai soon fell into a deep slumber.

**Lin's POV**

Lin could feel Mai's steady breathing as she slept. He was glad he could do something to help with the nightmare. Though seeing Mai crying like that broke his heart. He loved her so much but he couldn't let her know. After all she was in love with Noll. She wouldn't ever look at Lin that way. Lin was completely sure of it.

Lin sighed and buried his nose into Mai's hair. At least he could have this one occasion to himself he thought. That was his last thought before he was dragged into the his own little dreamscape where he could openly love Mai and they were married.

**Unknown POV**

The girl is here finally. I knew with the disturbance I caused I would catch her attention, but I didn't think her little friend from back then would be here too. Maybe, just maybe I can have both of them. But then I will even more people after me.

I just hope THEY don't try and interfer with my plan.

Authors Note: I apolagize for not uploading this sooner but my computer some how had somehow turned off the ability to connect to the internet. I hate my computer yet I suppose I am happy to have it so I may write fanfiction.


	9. Chapter 7

**I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of it's characters.**

_'Thoughts'_

Mai didn't want to open her eyes because she wanted to continue sleeping. It was so warm and comfortable that she didn't want to go anywhere else ever. She sighed softly when the arms around her tightened slightly.

_ Wait! Arms!? _Mai exclaimed in her mind.

Mai's eyes snapped wide open as she tried to sit up. The arms that were around her waist did not let go when she jerked upwards. She froze and turned to look at the owner of previously mentioned arms. Fear was the most prominent emotion in Mai's mind as she slowly turned around in the arms of her 'captor'.

_Lin!?_Mai practically screamed in her mind. She blushed furiously as she looked at his face. His face was different then when he was awake. Lin had a small smile on his face as he continued to sleep. It made Mai wonder what he was dreaming about. She honestly couldn't guess what Lin was dreaming about since he never talked about himself.

Mai shook her head, _This is not the time to think about that!_ She gently grabbed Lin's arm to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge. In fact it seemed to get tighter pulling her even closer to him. She blushed even more making her face as red as a bouquet of roses. Sadly it seemed her only chance of getting out was to either to wait till Lin wakes or wake him herself.

Her eyes shifted to stare at the clock. _It's 4:47 in the morning?! Why am I awake? _Mai asked herself as she continued to stare into space.

Suddenly she felt Lin's arm loosen from it's grip around her. Mai turned her head to look at Lin to see him staring right back at her with slightly sleepy eyes.

"Lin-san! I'm so sorry for waking you up." Mai exclaimed. She sat up and looked down to Lin who was still laying on the bed.

_Wow... Lin looks kind of disheveled unlike his usual self. It kind of makes him more handsome than usual. _Mai thought to herself.

"It's not your fault I always wake around this time." Lin spoke softly. He sat up next to Mai and looked at her. "Though I would have thought you would still be asleep." He stated turning his head to look at her.

She nodded, "I am surprised too. I usually don't wake up till around 6:30." Mai responded to his statement. She moved to ward the edge of the bed to get up but Lin stopped her with a hand on her arm. She looked over at him and he had a slightly worried look on his face.

"Did something wake you up?" He asked the concern prominent in his voice.

Mai smiled at Lin and shook her head. "No, I don't know what woke me up. Don't worry though, I am fine." Mai said with that smile still on her face. At that Lin seemed to calm down a little. It was then that Mai remembered that she had asked for Lin to stay the night and he had. She leaned forward and wrapped her around Lin's neck.

Lin stiffened but relaxed and wrapped his arms loosely around Mai's waist. They were like that for almost two minutes before she pulled away. Once she saw the questioning look in his eyes she spoke.

"That was for staying with me last night. A thank you." Mai said in answer to his unspoken question. Lin only nodded at Mai and then got off the bed. She stood up as well and started to walk to her backpack which held her clothes and bathing supplies. Her blush faded all the way as she shuffled through her bag in search for a special item.

"Found it!" Mai exclaimed as she pulled a small box out of her bag. She turned to look back at Lin with the box in hand. Lin looked down to discover that it was a box of his favorite blend of coffee. He looked back up at Mai with the same questioning look as before. She smiled yet again, "I packed this with my stuff because I know that you prefer coffee over tea." she stated before setting it down on the dresser next to her.

Lin was surprised that she knew his favorite blend of coffee. He never had mentioned it before. _How did she know? _Lin asked himself as stared at Mai, his mind lost in the void.

Mai was getting worried since Lin was just standing there and staring into the void. She started to wave her hand in front of his face to try to bring his attention back to Earth. Lin blinked and noticed what Mai was doing and reached out and grabbed the hand in his face.

Mai gave a little blush as he grabbed her hand. She shook herself in her mind to bring her back to the main subject.

"Was there something that you needed to say, Mai?" Lin asked as he watched her loose concentration for second.

"Ah, I was going to ask if you wanted me to go and make the coffee?" Mai questioned as she shuffled her feet a little. Lin nodded and gave her a small smile that took her breath away, stealing it from her lungs. She nodded and started to leave the room for the kitchen, but Lin's grip on her hand stopped and turned to look back at him.

"I wouldn't go out there in the clothes you are wearing right now." Lin stated glancing down and then to the wall to her left with a little blush. She looked down and realized that she was only wearing a big t-shirt that reached mid-thigh. Of course she was wearing a bra and underwear but there was nothing else on other than that.

Mai blushed furiously and rushed to her bag and pulled out a pair of shorts to wear. She quickly pulled them on and walked out of the room with the coffee in hand.

Lin only stood there for a few minutes before leaving for the base room to go over all the recordings from the night to see if he could find anything.

**Authors Note: I know that there is not a lot of Ghostly stuff, but I just had to make a chapter about the awkwardness of the whole situation. Also this is a Lin and Mai pairing so I thought a cute little scene between them would be a nice little thing to put in. **

**Leave comments and questions. All are welcome, negative or positive.**


	10. Chapter 8

**I do not own Ghost Hunt. **

Mai could not believe that she thought that this was going to be a good day. It seemed as though Naru was out to annoy and piss her off as much as possible. The only good part of the day was this morning. Just the thought of that made Mai a blush as she remembered the events of the morning.

After she had made the coffee for Lin she took it to the base room where she had correctly guessed he would be. She had given him the coffee and they had sat there in companionable silence till Naru interrupted. Which to say the least was not pleasant. He seemed to be annoyed with the fact that Mai wasn't dressed properly. So he sent her back to her room to get changed and ordered that she bring tea when she was done. By the time she got back the tiny smile Lin had on his face all morning and disappeared, only to be turned into a frown. Soon after she had returned with the tea everyone else started to pop into the room.

Mai had really wanted to talk to Lin about this morning but the chance to just never came. Naru kept sending her to make more tea, collect temperature data and to go over the files that were related to the case. It wasn't until around 11:30 am that Kyle, James, Peter and Zero showed up.

"Are you even taking this seriously?" Naru asked while glaring at the three. "It is almost noon and you are just getting up? If this how you conduct all your cases then how are you still in the business?" The only response Naru got was glares from all three boys. Zero just ignored him completely.

"Did you get anymore sleep last night Mai?" Zero asked as she sat down in a chair to Mai's right.

"Yes, I was able to sleep all night after that." Mai responded with a faint blush. Zero nodded with a pleased look on her face but that was not very surprising. She always seemed to care about Mai's health for some reason and Mai never questioned it. She just thought that it was Zero's way of showing that she cared.

"Was there any activity last night other than Mai's dream?" Kyle asked Lin. It was then that Mai realized that Lin and Kyle looked alike. Well other then Lin being taller than Kyle. This observation brought the question if Kyle was Chinese. And Mai being Mai just had to ask out of curiosity.

"Hey Kyle, if you don't mind me asking, are you by chance Chinese?" She asked. Everyone in the room turned and looked at her making her blush at having everyone's attention.

Kyle gave a small smile, "Yes, I am." he responded.

"Then why have a Japanese last name?" was Mai's next question which made everyone look at Kyle.

"Well that would because I was adopted by a Japanese family. I took their last name." He spoke with an amused tone in his voice. "And before you ask, my biological parents died in a car related accident when I was eight." he interrupted when he saw Mai open her mouth. The last piece of information had a few people gasp.

"You poor thing, to have your parents die like that!" Ayako said to him giving him a sad look. "For them to die in a car crash leaving you behind is... horrible." Mai was about ready to apologize when Kyle spoke up, interrupting her again.

"I didn't say car crash. I said car related accident, there is a difference Ms. Matsuzaki." he said this time he sounded a little agitated but to James, Peter and Zero it looked like he was getting upset with the path of this subject.

"Do you think we stop the interrogation please? It is kind of what I would consider an invasion of his privacy." James growled out. At this point Ayako had James and Peter glaring at her. Zero sighed and stood up attracting some attention. She walked up to Kyle and whispered in his ear and then walked back to her seat. Whatever Zero said seemed to make Kyle calm down a little.

"As I asked earlier, Lin-san , was there any other activity?" he asked again as he turned back to Lin.

Lin nodded, "Right before Mai woke up from her dream, a sitting room that is similar to this one, suddenly dropped ten degrees in temperature. Sadly we didn't have a camera in that room." he did not mention anything from the previous conversation.

"Then John and Monk will go and set up a camera in that room. Masako and Ayako, you two will go do a run through of the house. Yasuhara go and find the background on this house." Naru commanded. He then looked down at the file in his hands and called out, "and Mai? Tea." When Mai heard that last part she grumbled about an idiot scientist that was to dumb to make his own tea. When everybody heard that they chuckled a little though Kyle, James, Peter and Zero were confused and Naru just ignored the comment.

Zero shook her head at Mai. "Mai, I wouldn't insult your employer he does sign your paycheck. Also you should take it as a compliment, your tea is so good you got someone addicted to it." Zero stated quietly as she stood up yet again. "Kyle, can you go around and canvas the staff?" When he nodded Zero turned to Peter and James. "You two get to come with me and we are going to check every little inch of the map and do our best to discover if there are any anomalies in it."

Both of them nodded and everyone left to do as they were told leaving Lin and Naru all alone. The only noises in the room was the hum of machines and the flipping of pages. The air between them was tense and neither wanted to break the silence. Though it was broken, it was not by either of them.

"Here is your tea your majesty."Mai grumbled as she set the tea on the coffee table in front of Naru.

He sighed, "Why do you still call me that? You know my real name now, why not call me by that?" He asked. He had been wondering that ever since he had returned to Japan but had never asked.

"Pfft! As if! I am going to call you Naru till the day I die because to me that is your true name. Naru the narcissist." She exclaimed. She sat down across from Naru and picked a file. There was that silence again for a few minutes. This time broken by our favorite narcissist.

"You mentioned yesterday that you hadn't seen Zero in years." Naru stated looking at Mai. She nodded and put the file she was reading her lap. "You never said why she left in the first place." he finished. Mai caught on to what the request that came from Naru. Though it was different that he would request and not command.

"The last time I saw her was many years ago. At the time Zero was six and I was was eight. That was really the last time I 'saw' her. Nobody knew what happened but her parents went missing. There was no warning, they just vanished. Without her parents Zero had to leave, to go live with her grandparents. That was the last time I ever saw her smile, truly smile. She changed after that." Mai spoke softly looking down at the hands in her lap.

Naru frowned at that. Zero was abandoned by her parents? Even though that answered the question on why Mai didn't see her a lot there was one other question prominent in his mind. How did Zero get involved in the ghost hunting business? This case just brought more and more questions.

**Authors Note: Now you now a little more about Zero and Kyle. I know I kind of seem to be hating on Ayako right now but you can't deny that she can be a bit too nosy and rude. I also know that there was no Lin and Mai moments really but soon. I promise. Anyway thanks for reading this chapter! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 9

**I do not own Ghost Hunt! Though if I did, Lin and Mai would be a couple.**

**Forgive me for my terrible spelling!**

Mai groaned as she leaned back on the couch. She had been going at this for hours! Or at least that's what it felt like. It was almost time for dinner now. Masako and John were still going threw the building to find out if there are any spirits if so, where are they. Ayako and Monk had been sent to go pick up Yasu from the library. God knows where Kyle, James, Peter and Zero are right now. None of them had returned to the room after they left this morning.

"Mai, tea." Naru spoke from his position across from her. He had yet to even move from where he was sitting! The most movement he had been doing was flipping the pages in the folder he had and reaching down to drink some of his precious tea.

"Ai, ai captain." Mai responded as she slowly stood up and stretched. She placed the folder she was working on, onto the coffee table in between her and 'The Big Boss' as Yasu would say. Mai sighed as she walked down the hallway to the kitchen. There hadn't been any real activity yet on this case. Temperature dropping happened even when a ghost was still shying away from them.

Pushing the door open, Mai yelped. With only a few inches between them was Masako standing, her hand reached out as if to open the door. Mai placed a hand to her chest and closed her eyes before speaking.

"Goodness, Masako! You nearly scared me half to death!" Mai exclaimed opening her eyes back up to look a Masako. The medium gave her a small smile.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to scare you Mai." She said quietly placing her kimono sleeve covered hand, over her mouth. Mai gave a smile right back at her. Over time the two of them had become friends so it was usual for Masako to be nicer around her. "Though you seem on edge, is everything alright?" Masako asked the brunette.

"I don't know..." Mai sighed, "It just seems as though there is to little activity going on. From what Mr. Hisaki said, I thought there would have been something big by now." Mai stated as she slipped past Masako, into the Kitchen. Seeing John she nodded in greeting before pulling out the kettle and putting water in it.

"Well, there are spirits here, I do know that." Masako said as Mai placed the kettle on the stove. "But for the most part they are faint. I can recognize a few of them as the recent victims in the attacks." Masako spoke as Mai started to pull out the tea she had chosen to make.

"But so far there isn't any sign of what has been causing the attacks." John finished for Masako. This caused Mai to give a little giggle as she pulled out the tea cups. "What's funny, Mai?" John asked.

Mai shook her head and turned to look at them.

"It's nothing, you just sounded like a married couple that knows each other very well, just then." Mai stated, causing both Masako and John to blush profusely. John started to stutter in a way that Mai thought was him trying to deny it. "Oh it was a joke, don't get so flustered." Mai said with mirth in her tone. Masako sighed and started to make her way to the door.

"We should continue along. I am almost finished doing the run through. See back at the base, Mai." Masako said as she and John walked out of the room. Mai nodded even though she knew they weren't looking at her.

Mai started to hum as she waited for the water to boil all the way. It was a song that she had heard Zero playing on the piano when they were still children. The name of the song was For Elise or something like that, it was not a Japanese name. As she continued to hum her eyes slid shut. Nearing the end of the song, Mai opened her eyes back up only to freeze. The room was dropping in temperature at a fast rate that Lin would surely notice soon.

In front of Mai was a man. The same man from her dreams, the one that had killed the couple. Mai stared at him and he stared right back not making a move towards her. There was also a camera in this room so she wouldn't have to retell anyone what happened, if anything did happen. Mai gulped a the man rolled his head popping the bones in his neck. Sliding one foot behind her, Mai tried to get more distance in between them. He gave a chuckle.

"Oh don't worry, Mai-chan! I won't hurt you, as long as you don't get in my way. Which is why I am here. Leave! Take that 'family' with you but leave dear little Zero here for me. It is about time that we met." He spoke in a low voice that made him seem menacing without him growling toward the end.

"Why would I leave behind Zero?!" Mai growled right back her wide eyes slipping in to a glare of her own.

"If you don't do as I say," He started giving her a wide smile, "All of you, including your little friends, will meet their demise in this building and they will be trapped here forever, never to be free!"He hissed at her. Faintly, down the hall, she heard yelling and the a door slamming open. Which was good, it meant that Lin had noticed her 'problem'.

"We can beat you!" Mai exclaimed just before the door to the Kitchen slammed open showing her that Lin, Naru, Monk, Ayako and John had run to help her. That kind of made Mai happy, to know that they all cared. The man gave a loud laugh and looked at her friends then looking back at her.

"We'll see about that, Mai-chan." He said before vanishing from sight.

"Mai!" Monk, Yasu, and Ayako yelled in unison, tackling her with a hug that almost made her fall over.

"Are you alright?" Ayako asked as she pulled away some to see if there were any injuries to her person. Mai shook her head. Both Monk and Yasu finally let go of her, allowing her to breathe in more air then just little gasps.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mai said, catching her breathe, "Nothing happened. We just...talked for a minute." She finished quietly. Suddenly familiar warm arms were wrapped around her. She gave a sigh of content and leaned into Lin, wrapping her arms around him as well.

"I'm glad your alright." Lin said quietly into her ear so that nobody else could hear.

"Wait a second!" Yasu yelled with wide eyes making everyone turn to look at him. "When did Lin and Mai start dating?!" this caused quite a few people to start laughing. Mai blushed, but Lin didn't (at least enough for anyone to notice).

"Yasu!" Mai squeaked back. "We aren't dating!" Everyone continued to laugh except for Naru who just sighed and looked like he was mentaly slapping himself in the forehead. Finally he interupted.

"That's enough everyone! Let's get back to base." He spoke with a tone of annoyance in his voice but after years of working with him, Mai could hear the alight amusment in it.

"Naru! This isn't funny!" she called out after him following at the back of the group. Mai heard a few snickers and a quiet 'Yes it is' from the rest of the team.

**AN: Merry Christmas! Ho ho ho! Here is the, really late, update of this story. Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but here it is. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please comment and/or review! I would really appreciate it!**


End file.
